Dillusions Of Love
by LittleTidbits
Summary: Some girls at Konoha High are harder to get than others, but which girls will give into the pull of love? And will the toughest cookie of all be cracked? [NaruHina SasuSaku ShikaTema KakaOC NejiTen]


**Hey there anyone who still happens to follow m, I have decided to return to writing! At least for a while. It's been a few years since I've published anything, so please bear with me. I hope I can produce an enjoyable story!**

**Pairings (These are all maybe and may be changed later)**

**NaruHina**

**SasuSaku**

**ShikaTema (It would be ShikaIno, but I'm not mean enough to put Shika to that fate)**

**KakaOC**

**NejiTen**

**Groups**

**Skaters: Kiba, Shikamaru, Sasuke and Karai (OC)**

**Basketballers: Naruto, Neji, Gaara and Shino**

**Popular girls: Liana (Minor OC), Sakura, Ino**

**Sporty girls: Ten-Ten, Temari and Hinata**

**Martial artists: Lee and Kankuro**

**Wrestler: Chouji**

_**Chapter 1: My name is Karai **_

"We're late we're LAAAAAATE!" declared Karai as she half ran half fell down the stairs. She grabbed her shoes that were by the door and began hopping about whilst trying to get them on. "What the hell Karai? It's nowhere near schooltime!" yelled Sakura, storming over to her. "Daylight savings!" Karai said back, then grabbed her skateboard and bolted out the door.

"Oh crap she's right! GIRLS WE GOTTA GO!" announced Sakura, which was followed by the girls rushing out of their rooms, getting their shoes on and also shooting out the door.

Karai was going down the street on her skateboard at top speed, weaving her way past the people in the streets.

_Hello there. My name's Karai Shizuka. I'm 16 years old. I moved to Konoha from Suna a year ago. Since then I have been attending Konoha High School. I made good friends at Konoha high. Most of them are boys. Even so, I haven't had a boyfriend since I've been here, and I'm also a virgin. I hate school, well, it's not so much school, it's the teachers. My science teacher likes snakes and little boys, my PE teacher is absolutely insane and obsessed with youth, my drama teacher seems to be obsessed with minor details, but the worst by far, is my teacher for almost everything else, Kakashi-sensei. He is constantly bugging me and irritating me on purpose! He thinks he's so smart and cool! God I hate him._

Karai stumbled into the school, panting like crazy. She noticed her friends talking near the lockers. She slowly made her way over to them. When she arrived she smacked her head on Kiba's shoulder and continued to pant.

"Rough morning?" laughed Kiba. Karai managed a nod and continued to pant.

"Daylight...savings" muttered Karai between pants.

"Huh? Daylight savings doesn't start till tomorrow!" exclaimed Shikamaru.

Karai almost fell over. "WHAT!" she yelled, now obviously recovered.

"It starts tomorrow, it's still 8:10" explained Sasuke.

Karai started to fall over from irritation and exhaustion, when she was caught. She looked up at her savior, to find Kakashi-sensei. Karai jumped away as if his touch was poisonous.

"D-don't touch me!" snapped Karai.

"Only trying to help," sighed Kakashi, continuing on his way.

Karai growled at him. "Still don't like him I'm guessing?"asked Sasuke.

Karai huffed and stuck her nose in the air. The school bell rang, and Karai groaned, realising her first class was with Kakashi. She said goodbye to Sasuke and Kiba and her and Shikamaru made their way to class.

_**In Class...**_

"I'm handing out your test results class," announced Kakashi as he handed a piece of paper to everyone in the class.

He handed Karai hers. She looked at it and groaned. A nice big F. She turned over the paper to see what his comment was. She twictched in annoyance when she read it.

_"Wow! You're really stupid! Hahahaha!"_

Karai crumpled it up and threw it at some random a few rows in front.

"Oh! And those of you who got Fs..." said Kakashi, looking at Karai, "Can see me after class!"

Karai moaned and smacked her head on the desk.

_**After Class...**_

It seemed that Karai had been the only one to fail, on account of her being the only one staying. Her best friend, Sasuke, had attempted to display his sympathy, but couldn't help laughing at her for failing a test on basic trigonometry.

Kakashi was staring at her, and she was glaring back. "Well, this can't go unpunished" sighed Kakashi, deciding to break the silence. "And just what do you intend to do?" asked Karai, still glaring. "Well, I shall alert the principal, and he will most likely find you a tutor" stated Kakashi. "A tutor? I don't need a tutor!" snapped Karai. "Judging by your recent test scores, you do!" remarked Kakashi, getting up and walking to the door. "Bastard" muttered Karai, as Kakashi closed the door.

"Heard that," was all she heard from outside.

**I decided not to completely rewrite the first chapter, instead just alter it and fix up some of the mistakes and such. I hope you readers enjoyed it, I promise the next chapter will be longer. Please review, and thanks for reading!**


End file.
